prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (December 6, 2016)
The December 6, 2016 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas on December 6, 2016. Summary Cedric Alexander and Noam Dar squared off in a fast-paced battle that left the WWE Universe yearning for more. Both competitors came to WWE's newest show as veterans of the Cruiserweight Classic— even teaming together in a losing effort against Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa in a tag team match during the Cruiserweight Classic finale. With a pre-match good luck kiss from his girlfriend Alicia Fox, Cedric Alexander was poised to prove himself superior against Noam Dar – the youngest member of the WWE Cruiserweight division. Dar, however, was relentless in his offense, targeting his opponent's arm to maintain an advantage throughout the contest. Surviving a late flurry of offense, The Scottish Supernova's strategy proved righteous, tossing his opponent into the ringpost before securing the win. After the contest, Dar added insult to injury by dedicating the match to Fox – much to the dismay of Alexander. On the inaugural episode of WWE 205 Live, Jack Gallagher made his Cruiserweight division debut with an impressive victory against Ariya Daivari. While “The Extraordinary Gentleman” would again best Daivari on Raw, his opponent was determined to make sure it didn't happen a third time. The ruthless competitor attacked his adversary's knee in a brutal post-match assault that left the British Superstar reeling. As expected, Daivari targeted Gallagher's bandaged knee, effectively neutralizing much of his opponent's unorthodox in-ring style. However, Gallagher displayed the heart of a fighter, battling through the pain and making Daivari earn every advantage. Unfortunately for “The Extraordinary Gentleman,” Daivari's tactics paid off and he escaped a third defeated pinning Gallagher following a high-flying maneuver. No one can argue that momentum is not in “The Outlandish” Rich Swann’s favor after he won the Cruiserweight Championship on the inaugural episode of WWE 205 Live one week ago, and followed it up by defeateding TJ Perkins on Raw. However, The Brian Kendrick was determined to stop that momentum and reclaim the Cruiserweight Championship in a Cruiserweight Title rematch. As TJ Perkins and Austin Aries exchanged barbs on commentary at ringside, Swann and Kendrick wasted no time getting into the action in their high-stakes rematch. Neither Cruiserweight maintained an edge in the contest, giving each other their absolute best as they battled back and forth. The champion tried to rely on high-impact maneuvers as Kendrick applied The Captain’s Hook multiple times, unable to make Swann submit. After battling outside the ring, Swann managed to throw his opponent into Perkins. Distracted by his nemesis, Kendrick made his way back into the ring only to be met by a spinning heel kick allowing The Outlandish one to retain the championship. After the contest, a brawl between Kendrick and Perkins broke out that the champion interjected himself into. As the chaos subsided, Kendrick stood tall, having taken out both Swann and Perkins. Results ; ; *Noam Dar defeated Cedric Alexander (10:20) *Ariya Daivari defeated Jack Gallagher (6:20) *Rich Swann © defeated The Brian Kendrick to retain WWE Cruiserweight Championship (12:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12.6.16 205 Live.1.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.2.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.3.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.4.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.5.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.6.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.7.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.8.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.9.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.10.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.11.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.12.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.13.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.14.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.15.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.16.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.17.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.18.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.19.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.20.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.21.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.22.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.23.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.24.jpg 12.6.16 205 Live.25.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #2 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #2 at WWE.com * 205 Live #2 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events